


Not So Open

by TherulerofAsgard



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, I Don't Even Know, Light Dom/sub, Open Relationships, Smut, Teasing, or plot without smut, smut without plot, you choose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TherulerofAsgard/pseuds/TherulerofAsgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki had agreed on an open relationship, but that was before Darcy started to be spending more and more time with Rogers, and so, less with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Open

Loki had never been the jealous type, but what was his was no one else’s. Him and Darcy had agreed on keeping their freedom —both because he was volatile and because her curves were working on more than one. But when she started to date with Rogers, she seemed to take it seriously. A bit too serious for Loki’s taste.

"I’m not in love with him, don’t be so close-minded Loki!" The suave girl exclaimed at him, her arms folded over her breasts. She was eyeing the god from the door frame, taking short but yet deep breathes.

She wasn’t scared of him anymore, but sometimes he could show a bit more ruthless towards her, but nothing harmful.

"I gotta go." Darcy mumbled and slid up her glasses with her index finger, both of her hands then tugging on the edge of her silk top.

As she turned around, Loki caught her arm into a tight grip, pulling her backwards and slamming the door behind her to press her against it. His right forearm was rested above the massive abound of her browncurls, cascading down like a waterfall over her shoulder and upper back.

Her grey eyes opened wide with surprise as he did so. She struggled at first, her eyes shifting to find an escape but there was none. With every breath she took, her chest rose against his, two layers seperating their skin from each other.

"You’re not getting out of this so easily, Miss Lewis." His deep voice hissed at her.

Before any word could possibly pass her full lips, his mouth was pressed against hers, making her toes curl as always when he was kissing her.

'Because fuck he is an amazing kisser.’ Darcy thought as a moan made its way out of her throat.

She gasped as one hand grasped her hair and tugged her head backwards, which gave him just enough time to slip his tongue into her mouth, licking the roof of her mouth before he tangled it against hers.

His slender hand found her hip, travelling then to her thigh and lifting it to wrap around his waist.

The young woman tried to find the handle of the door but the so-called god caught her cue and pinned her wrist back at the first place against the door.

Loki’s lips discovered once more the fine line of her jaw, roughly nipping at it until it turned as bright as her cheeks.

Darcy had given up since a while now, but she was playing along. She knew he liked when she fought back, making him feel more powerful where he really wasn’t. But he was good at what he was doing, more than good. He was wonderful at it.

Before she could tell, he carried both of them to the queen-sized bed, shoving her into it and ripping of her top. Darcy watched him, stunned as always, her pupil dilated with lust and craving.

She helped him with taking off his pants and shirt, unbuttoning it as quickly as she could. It didn’t take long for the both of them to be bare against each other. Loki started to make his kisses lower on her collarbones, finding one of her hardened nipple and sucking hungrily at it, making her gasp in surprise.

But his hands were what she wanted most on her, and he knew exactly how to use them. His fingertips barely carressed her, circling over her hip, down on her inner thigh.

She sobbed in frustration, her eyebrows twisted, her entrance wetted by the desire she felt building and building into her, consuming any thought.

"L-Loki… you fucking teaser."

Darcy growled as she felt his touch pulling away from her skin, but soon enough his middle finger plugged into her, making her lips part into a soft, pleased moan.

Another finger drove in deep and she began to buck her hips against them, teeth clenched to hold back her noises.

Loki soon found the pace she so adored, pounding against her g-spot and making her see stars. But before the last stroke, he took back his fingers and licked them clean, leaving her breathless.

"Oh no you did not!”

Flicking him over on the mattress, she stranded his hips in place against it, rubbing her swollen entrance against his manhood. Seeing the reaction he just had given her, she knew it was the right way and that she was allowed to keep going.

Placing her hands on his chest, she lightly digged her painted nails into his skin, her head thrown back over her shoulders. As well, Loki grabbed her by the hips, giving her a first thrust from underneath and that was all Darcy needed him to do.

He kept thrusting, hard and fast, not wasting anytime on teasing her anymore. She could barely fill her lungs with air, painting heavily and replying to every movements of his hips.

The god could see the sweat drip along her curves, following the trace of her breasts and neck. He moved one hand to have his index trailing the curve of her spine, driving a shiver into her body.

She was doing all the job now, trying to please them both but in the end she was satisfying herself first. A few rocks of her hips later, she was sent into a world of pleasure, crying out in ecstasy, moaning his name loudly.

Her walls clenched around Loki’s throbbing manhood, making it hard for him to hold back his climax.

Both of them fell back onto the mattress, pleased and boneless.

"Y’know what? I don’t like Rogers."

"Oh?" Loki only snickered, turning on his side to glance at her chest that rose and fell heavily with the aftershock.

"And why is that?"

Scoffing, the brunette ruffled her hair.

"Virgin, you dork."

With a peck of her lips, Loki stepped into his clothes again, ready to steal the Captain’s date.


End file.
